Writer's Block
by WingardiumLeviosa86
Summary: The summer before 7th year, Lily suffers from a case of writer's block. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it!" cursed one very annoyed redhead sitting at her desk at home. It was the middle of August, and Lily Evans had just begun writing an extremely difficult essay for History of Magic, that (although she denied it) she had deliberately put off until today.

_The goblin revolution of 1386, _she wrote. Lily scowled at the paper and forced herself to continue. …_was mostly the fault of humans due to the fact that_… Damn thesis statements! Lily stuck the end of her quill into her mouth. Why the hell was the goblin revolution humans' fault?!

She glanced away from the annoying paper at her walls, before realizing she could not possibly claim to be distracted by walls. Lily glared at the mostly blank parchment. She picked her textbooks off the floor and wrinkling her forehead, flipped through them without really trying.

It wasn't her fault that she couldn't concentrate! Horrible perfect Petunia was in the shower, singing, and their neighbor's dog, Rufus, wouldn't stop barking. Lily had just received a letter from her best friend Marlene that she had to last-minute cancel on inviting Lily over to her house for a week, and with nothing to look forward to any more… oh, shit! Right! The essay!

Fifteen minutes and two chocolates later, Lily came to the conclusion that she had writer's block. "Mum…I have writer's block!" she called down the hallway.

"What's your topic?" answered Mrs. Evans helpfully.

"Umm…goblin revolutions in 1386…" She trailed off, not having thought over well enough that her parents happened to be Muggles.

Lily frowned. She decided to owl one of her friends, but as Marlene wasn't available, her next choice would be Remus Lupin, who, sadly, was staying at James Potter's house. So not him.

Lily took one more glance at the awful paper, and decided, definitely him.

_Dear Remus,_

_I know you're probably busy "marauding" and the like, but I desperately need your help in bookish subjects the others don't understand. WHY WERE HUMANS THE MAIN CAUSE OF THE 1386 GOBLIN REVOLUTION? _

_Thank you for your help in advance. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Evans_

Well, perhaps it was overly dramatic. But oh well. Short, sweet (maybe not that), and to the point.


	2. Chapter 2

A reply came the next day, from Remus' owl…without Remus' handwriting. With someone else's. A certain JAMES POTTER's. I ripped the envelope open angrily. How dare he?! I had asked a question of Remus!

_Sorry, Lily, Remus is busy. It's his time of month. As to your question, I believe page 437 of the textbook answers that quite clearly. _

_-James_

I HATE POTTER! But I flipped to page 437 anyways. Damn him, he was right. I couldn't be mad at him now. Well shoot. I'm now in a conflicting emotional crisis, but at least I have the answers.

Gritting my teeth, I wrote a reply to James.

_James_, I began. I started over.

_Potter, thank you so much! _New paper.

_Potter, I appreciate your not being a git._ Acceptable.

_That was the perfect answer I needed._ Crossout.

_That was an okay solution._ Fine.

_I'll talk to you soon!_ Ick, no.

_See you at school, I guess. _There.

_From Lily._ Done!

I rewrote my corrected sentences on a new sheet of parchment.

_Potter, I appreciate your not being a git. That was an okay solution. See you at school, I guess. From Lily. _

Oh, shit! It took me ten minutes to write that?

Why was I having such a hard time writing?! Must be writer's block.

And why had I wanted to write:

_James_, _thank you so much! That was the perfect answer I needed. I'll talk to you soon!_

This was all too confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

So I gritted my teeth and forced myself to ask the best expert on boys I knew: my awful Muggle sister Petunia, who thought she knew everything about anything (although this time, she really did).

I trekked down the corridor to her room.

"T-" I began, then stopped. Did I really want to do this? Taking a deep breath, I unclenched my hands and knocked. "Tuney?"

She opened the door with a sour expression. "Oh. It's you."

"I- I c-cametoskfyoradvice?" I stuttered and breathed it out all at once, making it sound like a question at the end.

"Don't waste my time, freak."

"I came to ask f-" I breathed again, and shut my eyes. "for your advice?" I waited a few seconds, then dared to crack my eyelids open. There was no tornado or any other sort of Petunia-induced natural disaster, so I added, "about..." My voice had become so soft at the end I could barely hear myself whisper, "boys."

Petunia squealed. (Horse face with giraffe neck sounds like a pig. Go figure.) "OH-migosh, Lileeeeey!" She clapped her hands to the sides of her faces and squealed again, before pulling me into her room.

She slammed the door and sat me down on her bed. "So, what's he look like? Is he cute? Is his hair long or short? What color are his eyes? Have you flirted with him? Does he like you? Do you want to kiss him? How is his-"

Um, Tuney? Not like that at all. It was one letter. From the nastiest boy in school. I jumped into her endless line of questions. "No! -I mean- I don't like him. I don't think. I might. That's what I'm asking. Ugh-"

She paused and looked at me. I continued, "So, there's this guy and," I hate him. That's what I was supposed to say. Instead, it was, "I think he's hot." Tuney almost, _almost_, squealed again but just nodded.

"But he annoys me all the FRIGGIN time and pretends to ask me out. And now he sent me a letter and I was writing all nice stuff back like he was my friend except he's not."

She let go of me. "Really? That's all?" She sounded disappointed.

I stood up. "You seriously expected me to have a boyfriend?"

"No. Just I thought you'd have better judgement on something this simple!"

"What?! I don't know what this is! Just tell me, will you?"

"Why should I, freak? You're not just a witchy freak, you're not even a normal _girl_!"

"Don't. Call me. A FREAK!" I screamed, and fled her room.


End file.
